What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{4} 64$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $4^{y} = 64$ In this case, $4^{3} = 64$, so $\log_{4} 64 = 3$.